


With His Sky-Blue Mouth

by littlehuntress



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: When he walked into Roarton Simon wasn't expecting his existence or beliefs to change, much less to turn his back on the Undead Prophet and the ULA, but as it turns out there are other things and specially people worth fighting for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highsmith (quimtessence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/gifts).



_________________________________

Death is just as complicated as life is, if not more. 

When Simon was tasked with finding the First Risen, he knew it wouldn't be easy but he was set on achieving his goal. Amy had been ready too. Enthusiastic and willing to be his guide and partner.

Amy never questioned him or the Prophet's demands, he had changed her along with everyone else in the commune. She was just as lovely as the flowers she was so fond of. Optimistic in a way he never was.

For the first time in a long time he recognized in her the chance at friendship, another to care for.

His first mistake was assuming he would never feel anything else but fondness.

His second mistake was being blinded by false idols.

When he was alive the world made much less sense than it does now, being oblivious to his surroundings and blacking out was easier. He lived in a constant stupor, it made it almost impossible to get away unscathed. 

His body will never get rid of the evidence of his former _life_ , scars that won't fade and couldn't heal completely. The track marks on his skin are like a perverse reminder of the person he was, of how he was living day by day by day. 

He was only existing for a while. Until death came. 

And now, there is _this_. He's the walking dead. Bashed, feared and segregated by some who think him less, a monster. An undead man in a world that's still violent and hateful and where he doesn't really belong. He always knew humanity was hateful to everything that is different. 

So he's fought back. Made his voice heard. He became Simon Monroe, a disciple. Someone who could help. Make a difference however small it may be.

He doesn't remember much from the time he was rabid, his earlier memories go from closing his eyes one last time to waking up disoriented. The Neurotriptyline invading him, running in his dead system making him lucid once again. He stupidly agreed to be an experiment, a lab rat for the amusement of people who didn't want to make him better or any of the others like him, they just wanted to know what he was. If he could die again. If he would go for their brains like a cliché creature in a horror film. 

Simon hates that time the most. Hates the experiments, and the doctors and the conditions in which they kept the rabids who were treated like less than animals. Abused, mishandled. Taken on a leash, hurt over and over again. 

His memories are like flashbacks clear as water. Everything around him was white, dirtied by inhumane conditions.

He's had to tell himself many times, _it's all over, it's all over_. Repeats it until he's tired and the words penetrate in his brain. Simon had to take this second chance at living to do something, anything. Here he was in front of another opportunity to make a difference, to make his scars mean something and turn every single painful scar and memory into something better. To use it for something bigger and more useful than self pity. He found out a change could be real if only he chose to do something about it. 

He could even leave his father's blank face in the past along with the horror and pain of knowing what he had done.

The Undead Prophet found him, the Undead Liberation Army was the second chance he was being granted to finally act for the greater good and talk and seek those affected by the Rising, to make them see what they truly are. People trying to use this new opportunity and to make it count. A second life to redeem themselves and the world. 

It sounded like a good idea, he believed in his new persona, in the words coming out from his mouth, because he hated to be called rotter. Because he has a purpose. He wanted to say he didn't ask for this, he wasn't planing on coming back but alas is not often you get what you want. So he was making amends, changing hopefully for the better. He was trying something new, like smiling when no one is looking.

He suddenly was a guide for other undead who denounced makeup and the label of partially deceased. He was no PDS sufferer, he was the undead rising with the night. Worthy of walking among the living.

When he met Amy in the compound he saw the drive to fight for herself and what she believed in. She wanted to be seen and treated like every single person should be treated. Like him, she wanted to get other people to learn and listen to them, so the day they were welcomed into the world their voice also could be heard. She wasn't one to back down. They were fighting toot and nail to be recognized. It was easy being drawn to Amy and her easy going nature, to have her by his side supporting him and his choices. Up until that point he believed wholeheartedly in what the Undead Prophet said, he trusted him, and the fact he wanted peace. But he also wanted a Second Rising. It was confusing and difficult for Simon.

He should've known it meant nothing good from the very beginning.

The blue oblivion was the first clue. He was nervous about its use, stupidly he ignored it, he knew deep in himself that way of fighting would be counterproductive, it'd paint them in a bad light, they all would be the evil creatures everyone said because they were killing innocents willingly, knowingly withouth remorse. The Prophet could not be trusted blindly. Even rebellions have their good and their bad sides. This one was no exception. 

It took him some time to realize he was on the wrong side of the fight.

What he never imagined what's that he would be challenged in a small town such as Roarton. That he would be challenged by a boy who shared that same feeling of emptiness, as if sinking without a way out, who knew darkness just like he does. Kieren changed the course of his life. 

He brings a softer side out of Simon, an need to protect him even though he knows well enough that Kieren can take care of himself, he can fight back, he is smart and strong. Little by little he's learning to be himself, see that it's okay to walk around without hiding his pale visage. It'seems his right to be deemed a person, to sk for respect. His differences should not make him an expection. He is worthy of everything, of Simon turning his back on the ULA, even when he is considered a traitor for not following instructions, for not allowing any type of harm to come his way. Because when they kiss and touch Simon discovers there are more ways than one to fight. 

Kieren has proved it by staying instead of running. By kissing him instead of pushing him away, by being willing to listen and learn about him instead of leaving him alone to cope with this new way of living. Things have a way to turn around and change if you are willing to fight and stick around.

Kieren Walker was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he would do anything in his power to keep him safe, with him.


End file.
